Cool Change
by FireGirl09
Summary: Sara adopts the baby of her best friend and Grissom wants to be like the baby's father.GSR all the way!


**Grissom growned as he rolled over in his bed to answer the phone, "hello?" he managed to say through a yawn. **

**"Gris, it's Sara," she sounded worried.**

**He sat up in bed quickly, "what's wrong?" he asked.**

**"I have a baby."**

**"What!" It sounded like she said she was having a baby to Grissom.**

**"You know how I came here to San Francisco for my friends funeral, right? Well I didn't know she died while she was in childbirth. In her will she said that she wanted me to have her baby if she died. So I went to the reading of her will and I find out that Molly wanted me to keep her baby. They just told me and I'm freeking out because I don't know what to do!"**

**"Calm down, Sara." **

**"I can't! Why would Molly want me to have her? I can barely take care of myself, let alone a baby!"**

**"Who is Molly?"**

**"Molly and me met when we were kids in foster care. We both became CSI's and worked together in San Francisco; we kept in touch after I came to Vegas. She told me that she was pregnant by her boyfriend but they broke up a few months ago. He won't take the baby and Molly has no family."**

**"So she left her baby to be raised by you?"**

**"I guess."**

**"So what are you going to do?"**

**"That's why I called you, I don't know what to do."**

**"What do you want to do?"**

**"I want to give Molly's child a home, but I know that I can't do that."**

**"Why can't you?"**

**"Because I work all the time and I'm not good with kids."**

**"Sara, you don't _have_ to work all of the time, and I've seen you with kids before, they love you."**

**"I just don't know what to do!" **

**Grissom could tell that she was almost in tears. "Do you want me to come to San Francisco and help you get this sorted out?"**

**Sara was shocked, she and Grissom had always been friends, but now he was offering to fly to San Francisco to help her with a personal matter? "You would really do that?"**

**"Of corse I would. Just give me some time to pack and get my ticket and things sorted out. I can be there by 8 tonight, okay?"**

**"Ok," she gave him the address to her hotel and he hung up and called Catherine.**

**

* * *

**

**"Hello?" Catherine said.**

**"Cath, it's Grissom. I'm going out of town for a few days, you're in charge," he was about to hang up when Catherine stopped him.**

**"You're going out of town? Where to?"**

**"San Francisco."**

**"Isn't that where Sara is?"**

**"Yes."**

**"So why are you going there?"**

**"It's personal," and with that he hung up and began to pack.

* * *

**

**It was around 7 when Grissom's flight landed in San Francisco. He hailed a cab and was at Sara's hotel in no time. He knocked on the door to her room and she answered almost immediatly. She hugged him and told him she was sorry about all of 'this'.**

**"It's ok," he said. "So have you decided what you're going to do?"**

**"No, I was waiting for you so you could try to talk me out of it."**

**"I'm not going to try to talk you out of it," he said,"but I want to know what you think about your best friends child growing up like you two did."**

**"What?"**

**"You once told me that you had a horrible childhood. Do you really want your friends baby growing up the same way?"**

**"Of corse I don't."**

**"Then maybe that's why Molly chose you as the baby's guardian, because she knew you wouldn't let her baby be put into the system like you two were."**

**"You're right. So now all I have to do is figure out how to raise a kid."**

**Grissom smiled. He always knew deep down that Sara would make a good mother, even if most people would have to disagree. "So where is she?"**

**"The baby? She's still at the hospital."**

**"Well let's go and see her, you are her mom now after all."**

**"I guess I am."

* * *

**

**Sara and Grissom spent the next couple of days visiting the baby at the hospital. Sara signed all of the papers and it was finially legal. Grissom called Catherine back in Vegas and told her all about what had happened. She said that she would get all of the things the baby would need in order and set up Sara's apartment.**

**The three of them flew back to Vegas together and went straight to CSI to show little Molly off. Sara had decided on the name almost immediatly. Grissom told her that he thought it was very appropriate after she told him about it.**

**On walking into the CSI building people gave them smiles; they looked like a picture perfect family together. Catherine had spread the word about Sara adopting the baby and about how Grissom had come to her rescue.**

**"She's gorgeous!" Catherine said as Sara handed the baby over to her.**

**"She looks just like her mother," Sara said. Grissom was standing beside her, smiling. She couldn't help but feel like Molly was really her baby, and Grissom was the father. She knew he had fallen in love with the baby and she couldn't be happier. **

**Molly was passed around among the staff and eventually given back to Sara. "Everything is set up in your apartment," Catherine said. "It's mostly just the crib and some things for now like formula and stuff. I left the clothes for you to shop for."**

**"Thank you so much," Sara said. She leaned in and gave Catherine a half of a hug because of the baby. **

**"It wasn't just me, everyone pitched in. It's our gift to you and Molly."**

**"Thanks guys," she gave Molly to Grissom and hugged everyone else. They had all gathered in the break room to see the baby. Even Doc. Robbins and David had came from the morgue to see her. **

**"Are you ready?" Grissom asked. Molly had fallen to sleep in his arms and he knew she had had a big day.**

**"Yeah," Grissom had offered to help them get settled in. "Thanks again guys, feel free to stop by, babysit if you suddenly get the urge," they all laughed. "I'll be back to work in a few days."**

**Grissom placed the baby in the crib in Sara's bedroom. Sara stood beside him and stared at the baby. "She is beautiful," Grissom said softly.**

**Sara smiled, she remember the time so long ago when Grissom had first called her beautiful and decided to tease him again, "since when are you interested in beauty?"**

**He turned to face her, "since I met you."**

**She smiled as she turned her head away the was she always did. "I just wanted to hear you say it, that's all."**

**"I figured you did." **

**Molly stirred in her crib. "I think we had better go into the other room, I don't want to wake her."**

**Sara made coffee for them while Grissom straightened up the baby things that Catherine had brought, "so when do you want to go shopping?"**

**"Shopping?" Sara sat down on the couch with 2 cups of coffee.**

**"For things for Molly," Grissom took a cup from Sara.**

**"I guess tomorrow, how long do I have off?"**

**"As long as you need. I was thinking, would you care if I went with you?"**

**Sara stared at him, he was serious. "That would be nice."**

**"It's just that I was an only child and I've never had children of my own, I was thinking it could be fun. And besides, you'll need help."**

**"Need help? Are you suggesting that I can't even take my own child clothes shopping?"**

**"Your child, I like the sound of that."**

**"Grissom, you're getting off of the topic at hand."**

**"Oh, right. No, I think you can handle Molly, but she is just a week old. We shouldn't have even taken her to the lab, but we can't take her to a store, at least not yet anyways. I could keep her while you went shopping and then you could keep her while I went."**

**"Or we could go together and Catherine could keep her, I think she really likes her."**

**"Ok, call Catherine and ask; I just really like spending time with the 2 of you."**

**"And we like spending time with you," Grissom blushed ever so slightly.

* * *

**

**"No! Absolutely not!" Sara told Grissom as they were picking out clothes for Molly.**

**"What's wrong with it?" he had picked out a very pretty pink dress.**

**"I will not dres my child in that! I despise the color pink."**

**"I know you do, but color helps babies eyes, they can't even see straight for a while, so it's nice for them to be able to at least be able to try to focus on something bright."**

**"I know that, but just not pink, anything but pink," she was almost pleading with him now.**

**"Just one thing pink and you can dress her in boy clothes if you want."**

**"Fine, but that's the last thing you get to pick out."**

**Grissom and Sara had been shopping for around an hour and had already picked out a couple dozen outfits. They had at first agreed not to buy too many things because Molly would soon grow out of them, but the more they shopped, the more they bought. They were smart about it though, they had picked out outfits in various sizes all they way up to 9 months. **

**"Fine, I think we have enough anyways, but there is one last thing we need."**

**"What could that be? We already have half the store by now."**

**"I want to get her something special, from me."**

**"We've had this argument before, you argued with me all the way here because you wanted to pay for the clothes. I gave in, but I won't let you buy her another thing!"**

**"Why not? I love Molly."**

**"I know you do, but she's my baby and I have to support her."**

**"I know, but I want to help, I've never had any children of my own and most likely never will, and Molly needs a father figure in her life. I was just hoping that maybe you would consider me for the part. I don't mean like marriage or anything, just let me be there for her."**

**Sara just stood there, she was absolutely shocked, but at the same time, confused. Grissom wanted to be her baby's daddy? No, that wasn't the right thing to say about it, he simply wanted to be there for Molly? Yes, that was it! Grissom just wanted Molly to be like his own child, the child he never had. "Grissom, you're more like a father to her already than you know."**

**"Thanks Sara," he gave her a small hug.**

**"Now what did you have in mind for Molly?" she asked after a moment.**

**"Some things for my place?" he looked nervous about asking. **

**"Well you are her father now."**

**They purchased a small crib for Grissom's place, along with some other things that he would need to keep the baby there part time. They had driven to the store together, so Sara went back to his town house to help assemble the crib. It wasn't that hard because they had gotton lucky and the directions were in English. **

**"So when do you want her?" Sara asked as they finished assembling the crib and Grissom was making up the bed. **

**"Well, I figured it would be tough on you at first, so whenever you can't take it anymore I guess."**

**"I think I'm tough. I can handle a baby, you know?"**

**"Yes, I know, but you also know what I meant by what I said. Maybe every other day at first, that way you can actually sleep."**

**"I don't sleep."**

**"Yes, you do, you just don't want anyone to know."**

**She smiled and laughed out loud, "ok, so I'll keep her Mondays and Tuesdays, you have her Wendsdays, I keep her Thurdays and Fridays, you have her on Saturdays and -"**

**Grissom cut her off, "and we spend Sundays together, like a family."**

**"Ok, I'll go for that."

* * *

**

**"Wow," Catherine said. Grissom had invited her over for an early breakfast before she went home. **

**"What?" he asked, he forgot that he hadn't told her about all of the baby stuff. **

**Sara was supposed to return to work tomorrow; it had been a full week since they had been shopping together. He had had Molly twice since then and he loved having her here. It was Friday so Molly was with Sara.**

**"What do you mean 'what'? What's with all of the baby stuff, do you have a pregnant girlfriend I don't know about?"**

**Grissom nearly laughed, she was serious. "No, Molly is living with Sara and me both. We decided that she needs not only a mother, but also a father."**

**"So you and Sara are-?" Catherine wanted to know if they were together, she hoped they were.**

**"No," he said, sighing, "no, we're not."**

**"You're dissapointed?"**

**"A little. I truely love Molly, and I think I'm in love with her mother too."**

**"OH MY GOSH! You and Sara would look sooo cute together, and with Molly, you could be a real family!"**

**"Wishful thinking, Catherine, wishful thinking." **

**"Yeah, you're right, you should really stop wishing and do something."**

**"I was talking about you," he sighed and walked to his couch where he basically threw his body. "I'm too old to even think about having a chance with Sara."**

**"No, you're not," she moved his feat to her lap as she sat down. She removed his shoes and began to rub his feet.**

**"What are you doing?"**

**"Eddie used to love it when I did this to him, it's relaxing."**

**"Oh," he paused for a few moments, enjoying Catherin's light touch on his aching feet. "Do you really think I have a chance with her?"**

**"Sara has always loved you, I could tell the first time I saw you two together."**

**"I really want to ask her out."**

**"But-?"**

**He smiled as he gave a light laugh, "we don't have a babysitter."

* * *

**

**"Hey!" Sara called to Grissom from down the hall. It was Saturday night and also her first night back at work.**

**"Hey yourself," he stopped walking so she could catch up.**

**"Sorry I'm a bit late, Molly's babysitter wouldn't stop talking."**

**"It's ok," he paused for a moment. "I was wondering," another pause. He looked up and into her eyes, "I was wondering if maybe you wanted to have dinner Monday night, before work.**

**"Sure, where at?"**

**"The Tangeres."**

**"Wow, that's like really fancy."**

**"I know."**

**"Gil Grissom, are you asking me on a date?" Sara gave him her best Grissom look.**

**"If I were, would you say yes?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Good, then it's a date." He turned on his heal and headed for his office, silently screaming inside because he had finially asked Sara Sidle out!

* * *

**

**Sara and Molly spent that Sunday at Grissom's place. She loved his town house, it was always so neat and covered from head to toe in science stuff, but what she really loved was all of the baby stuff that was neatly arranged. **

**She barely noticed as he walked over to his stereo and placed a CD in it. He played with it for a few moments before she heard Faith Hill's voice fill the room.She didn't notice the song right away, but after a few moments she smiled; Daddy's Little Girl played softly. **

**"Dance with me?" he asked.**

**Molly was laying in her crib, Sara swore she was smiling. She walked towards him and wrapped her arms around him, they danced for what seemed like hours. Song after song they swayed, he head on Grissom's chest, his head resting on her's.**

**"I love being like this," he whispered into her soft hair.**

**"I do too," she enhaled his scent. "I love being with you."**

**He lifted his head and smiled. **

**"What's wrong?" she asked, raising her head too.**

**"Nothing," he leaned in and kissed her softly. She returned the gentle kiss, not wanting it to end. It did end though as Molly's cries filled the room. **

**"What?" Grissom said softly as he picked the baby up. "Your mother and I can't have a little fun every once in a while?"**

**"Here, I'll take her. I think she's just hungery," Sara took Molly into the kitchen where she began to heat a bottle.**

**Grissom leaned against the counter as he watched her in his kitchen; she looked so right there, in his house. He walked over to her and hugged her from behind.**

**She laughed as he kissed her neck ever so slightly. "Now what do you want?" she asked.**

**"You," he kissed her on her neck again, this time remaining there.**

**"Stop! You're going to give me a hicky!"**

**"So."**

**"So then I would have to hold a press conference and explain to everyone at the lab why I have a giant love bit on my neck! That's why."**

**"Come on Sara, you know you want it."**

**"This doesn't sound very Grissom like to me."**

**"I know, but when I'm around you I'm not my usual self," he continued to suck on her neck until she had finished preparing the baby's bottle and left to feed her. "I can do that if you want," he offered.**

**"That's ok, I like feading her, it's practically the only time she's quite."**

**"True." They sat together while Molly ate. After she was finished and Sara had patted her back a few times, she drifted back off to sleep in her bed. **

**"So now what?" Sara asked, gaving him a sly smile.**

**He leaned in to kiss her again. This time they ended up in the floor, consumed in the kiss. It soon turned into a small wrestling match, who could pin who, Grissom let Sara win.**

**"So what's my prize?" she asked, feeling triumphant.**

**"This," he kissed her again, but this time their tongues met.**

**"I love my prize."**

**"And I love you," he hoped she wouldn't turn and run.**

**"Really?" she asked softly. **

**"Really."**

**"I love you too, I have for a long time."

* * *

**

**Their dinner date went perfectly, and when they walked into the lab dressed up from dinner, everyone smiled behind their backs. Hodges handed Judy a 20. **

**"Ok," Grissom walked into the break room after he and Sara had changed. None of the CSI's had seen them walk in together. "Nick and Greg, you have a DB in Henderson. Catherine and Sara, you have a body found in the desert, Warick and me are taking a body with bugs out by the silica mine. Everyone ok with their assignments?"**

**"Come on Greg, I have to go and get my gun for Henderson," Nick said.**

**"See ya later Gris," Sara said, she gave him a quick peck on the lips before she walked out of the room.**

**Everyone froze as they watched Sara and Grissom's kiss. No one, not even Catherine, knew they were together. "Hey Sara," Grissom called to her, she was halfway down the hall, "is it my night to pick Molly up?"**

**"Yeah, but if you can't make it, just call me."**

**"Ok, see you later," they exchanged smiles before Grissom turned back to the shocked faces of his co-workers. "What?" he asked.**

**"Oh, just watching you and Sara kiss each other is just a _bit _of a shock," Catherine said matter of factly.**

**Grissom just gave her one of his confused faces.**

**"None of us knew you were _togehter_," Nick stood just outside of the door with Greg. **

**"Yeah," Greg said, looking just a bit hurt, he always knew the 2 of them would get together some day, but it still hurt.**

**"So Sara and me are having a relationship," Grissom said.**

**"YEAH!" Catherine threw her hands up in the air. "That's a big deal!"**

**"Hey Nick," Warick said, "I win the bet."**

**"What bet?" Grissom wanted to know.**

**"Just a little bet Nick and I made a few years back. I bet that you and Sara would get together and Nick bet against me. I think the bet was up to $500."**

**"Oh, come on Warick! That was like 5 years ago!"**

**"So, I still won."**

**"Well it's nice to see that you guys have taken such an interest in my social life."**

**"Well you know us," Warick said, "always lookin out for you."**

**"Yeah," Grissom laughed as he walked from the room.

* * *

**

**"So you and Grissom," Catherine said as she watched Sara drive.**

**"Yep."**

**"How come you didn't tell us?" **

**"It's kind of personal."**

**"Personal? Since when has anything been personal to you? You tell me everything."**

**"Not everything, I don't tell you when Griss and I feed Molly."**

**"Well you should, I need to know these things, you know?"**

**"Ok Cath, everytime Molly spits up I'll be sure to call you so you can tell the whole lab."**

**"I just want the details of how you and Grissom," she paused for that dramatic effect, "came to be."**

**"Fine, I'm tired of arguing. It all started when I went over to his place so we could spend Sunday together. We ended up dancing and then we just sort of ended up on the floor kissing."**

**"And...?"**

**"And that's it."**

**"Come on! No fun in the bedroom?"**

**"Nope."**

**"Well that sucks."**

**"Not really. We're both responsiable adults with a child to raise."**

**"So, that doesn't mean you can't have some fun on the side."**

**"Catherine, is that all you think about, sex?"**

**"No," she said defensively, "I also think about what leads to sex."**

**"Pervert." Sara laughed as she slowed the Taho by the two police cars by the side of the road.**

**"Hey Sara, Catherine," Brass said as they walked toward him, kits in hand.**

**"Hey, so what do we have?" Sara spoke up before Catherine could spill the whole thing between her and Gil to him.**

**"Body dump. We have an ID on the guy and there is also a bite on his arm, I think it's human. It should be pretty easy if you can get DNA from it."**

**"Good, I want to get home early."**

**"I bet you do," Catherine said before she crossed the yellow tape.**

**"What was that all about?" Brass asked.**

**"Just Catherine being perverted!" Sara yelled loud enough for her to hear. Catherine flipped her the bird before she bent down over the body.**

**"New boyfriend?"**

**"You could say that." Sara followed Catherine a moment later. They took photos of the gun shot wound and swabbed the bit wound before they let David have the body.

* * *

**

**"So how was your case?" Grissom asked Sara as he prepared dinner for the two of them.**

**"Not too bad, we have a human bite wound on the vic so if we can get a match then the case can most likely be closed. You?"**

**"Body had been there for around 2 weeks."**

**"Nice smell."**

**"Yeah," he laughed.**

**Sara yawned. Molly had been keeping her up lately. "Do you mind if I leave Molly with you tonight? I need some alone time."**

**"You mean you need to get some sleep."**

**"Please don't tell anyone," she looked nervous.**

**Grissom laughed. "I won't."**

**"Good, we can't let anyone know that I sleep." They laughed together.

* * *

**

**About 2 years later

* * *

**

**"Griss, come on, everyone is waiting to see Molly!" sara yelled from the other room. It was Molly's birthday today, she would be 2.**

**"Dada!" Molly yelled as Grissom finished placing her shoes on her feet.**

**"I'm hurrying," he told his daughter with a smile, he couldn't believe it had already been 2 years.**

**"Happy Birthday!" everyone yelled as Grissom led Molly into the room. She smiled in delight as Greg picked her up and held her upside down. "Greggo!" she yelled.**

**Molly had beautiful blue green eyes and extremely curly blond hair, it was a pretty kind of curl though.**

**Grissom walked over to Sara and placed his arms around her waist. "I love you," he said.**

**"I love you too."**

**"So what now? Do you want another one?" he laughed.**

**"I don't know. Molly is enough for me for now. How about you?"**

**"Well I'm not getting younger." With that said he let her go and walked around to face her. He knelt down in front of her and the room fell silent.**

**"Sara Sidle, I love you with all of my heart. We have known each other for half of our lives and I don't know of anyone that I would rather spend the rest of my life with. Will you marry me?" he slipped a diamond ring onto her finger.**

**Sara was in shock, her mouth hanging open, tears in her eyes. "Yes!" **

**He jumped up just as Sara fell into his embrace. **

**Everyone was clapping and making quite a ruckus at Catherine's house. "Mommy, Daddy!" Molly ran into join their embrace. They hugged her together.**

**"Great," Catherine said. **

**"What?" Greg asked, confused.**

**"How are we going to get Ecklie to let us all off so we can go to their wedding?" Everyone nearly fell over laughing.**

**So what do ya think? Please leave me a review!**


End file.
